The Fourth Powerpuff
by HufflepuffIrisJoyce10
Summary: A new girl named Akasuki Sudo comes to New Townsville Junior High and things seem hopeless to her until one day...


The Fourth Powerpuff

Today at New Townsville Junior High, everyone was talking about how the PPGZ saved the day ALMOST everyone at least. Himeko Shirogane despised the PPGZ because they got more attention than her. "

Everyone be quiet! I have an announcement to make!" announced Miss. Keane, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's 7th grade teacher. " We have a new student today and her name is Akasuki Sudo! Say hello to the

class, Akasuki-san." said Miss Keane. Then Akasuki walked into the classroom. She had brown hair and she wore it in a pony tail and she carried a book about plants and books for school. " H-hi I'm Akasuki Sudo

an-and I like to read." stuttered Akasuki. " Arigato for introducing your self, Akasuki. You can sit next to Miyako." thanked Miss Keane. " Ok!" answered Akasuki. As Akasuki started to walk over to her desk next to

Miyako, she trip and fell! Then everyone laughed at her except Miss. Keane, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. As everyone was laughing at her, Akasuki picked up all her stuff and sat down in the seat next to Miyako.

Then finally lunchtime came. Akasuki was trying desperately to find somewhere to sit. " Hey! Come sit here!" called Miyako. Then she sat next to Miyako across Momoko and Kaoru. " So, your Akasuki Sudo."

began Momoko. " Yes, and who are you guys?" I'm Miyako!" exclaimed Miyako. " I'm Kaoru." said Kaoru. " And I'm Momoko" proclaimed Momoko. Then they took out there lunches. " I'm sorry everyone laughed at

you, Akasuki-san." said Miyako with sympathy. "Totally uncalled for!" agreed Kaoru. "So, what do you got for lunch? And what do you like?" asked Momoko. " Ummm… I have Ramen for lunch that my aunt made

me and I like to read books about plants." told Akasuki Sudo. " Oh, so your aunt actually made Ramen for you?" asked Miyako. " Yeah, she's a great cook. Also, I live on a farm with her in a farmhouse and she

doesn't let me have candy." clarified Akasuki. " Why doesn't she let you eat candy?" whined Momoko. " Because, she doesn't want me to have cavities but even though I don't eat candy, I still to dentist once a

month for my checkup." explained Akasuki. Then they continued talking. When Akasuki was thinking to herself, _Wow! This is the first time people are actually being nice to me and trying to be my friends even though_

_I'm different from the rest of the kids. _Then after when lunch was over, kids were heading on over to class. When kids got there, Miss. Keane began teaching. During halfway through the class, Momoko, Miyako,

and Kaoru raised their hands and shouted " Sensei!" "Yes, what is it?" asked Miss. Keane. " I think I'm going to throw up!" said Kaoru pretending to about to barf. " I think I have a fever that burning up!" said

Momoko pretending to be sweating badly. " I think I have a nose bleed!" shouted Miyako pretending to about to have a nose bleed by looking up at the ceiling and covering her nose. " Yes, go right away to the

infirmary!" said Miss. Keane hastily. Then Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako ran out of the classroom, up the stairs and to the rooftop of the school building. The reason why they did this is because their belts were

flashing. Then they began transforming. " Hyper Blossom!" shouted Momoko. " Rolling Bubbles!" exclaimed Miyako. " Powered Buttercup!" cried out Kaoru. Then Blossom open up her compartment, " What is it

Professor?" asked Blossom. " Fuzzy is destroying property and making it his own!" shouted Professor Utonium. " We're on our way!" exclaimed Bubbles. Then Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles flew out. Back at

the classroom, where Akasuki was taking notes, she was thinking to herself, _Hmmm, when Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako ran out of the classroom, I see PPGZ appear and fly away somewhere. Could they be PPGZ? Nah,_

_I don't think so, but maybe._ After school was finally over, she was heading home to her aunt's farmhouse. While she was walking home, she saw a girl playing with a Frisbee. Then the little girl saw Akasuki and

said, " Come play with me!" " Ok, but only for a few minutes." explained Akasuki. As Akasuki was playing Frisbee with the little girl, she saw a white light about to hit the little girl, so she pushed the little girl out

of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Then the white light hit Akasuki! Then she began transforming. " Frolicking Bunny!" shouted Akasuki. She was wearing a Powerpuff outfit like PPGZ but it was purple and her

weapon was a Frisbee/Shield. " Wow! Interesting!" Bunny said to herself admiring herself. " I hope my aunt will forgive me for being late but I got to check a few things out." Bunny said to herself. Then she flew

away leaving a little girl confused. Meanwhile, at the other side of New Townsville, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were fighting Mojo Jojo again. " Will you ever learn?" Blossom said to Mojo. " I'm afraid not"

told Buttercup. " Come on!" shouted Bubbles. The three were heading towards Mojo, until, Mojo did something unexpected! His robot call _Mojo Robo_ actually knocked the three girls to the ground because the

robot was upgraded by Mojo. " Ah ha! I have defeated PPGZ! Now, I will rule the world!" declared Mojo. " Not so fast!" shouted a voice from somewhere which was Bunny's. Then Bunny flew towards Mojo. On the

ground, where Mojo's robot hit them, they saw Bunny in an outfit like theirs. " Wow," said Bubbles rubbing her aching head. " guess she's a new Powerpuff. We better take her to the Professor at the lab so we

can check her out." Then we see Bunny about to fight Mojo. " Look, whoever you are, I beat them and I'll beat you!" " We'll see about that!" exclaimed Bunny. " _Mood Spin!" _( Note: She uses Literature terms in

her attack because she loves to read) Anyway, then she threw her Frisbee at Mojo's robot and it hit the glass of the robot and that destroyed the robot and all that's left is Mojo. "Oh no!" shouted Mojo. " Now for

the falling action! _Falling Action Spin_! Then her Frisbee spinned around Mojo and it created a tornado that sent Mojo blasting off somewhere. Then Bunny used her Frisbee as a shield to protect herself from the

explosion. " Wow! I like what you did!" shouted Buttercup. Then Bubbles and Blossom flew with Buttercup towards Bunny. " Come on! Let's go!" exclaimed Bubbles. " Alright." said Bunny confused. Then the four

Powerpuffs flew away towards the lab. When they got there, they went inside and the Professor, Ken, and Peach were happy to them and there new friend, Bunny. " So, who's your new friend?" asked Ken. " I'm

B-bunny" introduced Bunny shyly. " Come over here so we can examine you." ordered Professor Utonium. " Ok." answered Bunny. Then the Professor strapped Bunny on the table. Then he shot the chemical ray

gun at her and it turned her back to her normal self. " Your Akasuki Sudo." said Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup in perfect harmony. " Yes, how do you know who I am?" asked Akasuki " Can you keep a secret?"

questioned Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. " Ok, I promise." promised Akasuki. Then Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles transformed into there normal forms. " So, your Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako. No wonder

why you guys look so familiar." declared Akasuki. " So, now that we know your identity, Akasuki, you'll have to fight crime with us even during school". acknowledged Miyako. " But I can't let my grades fall."

" Come on, you're a straight A student! Your grades won't fall." said Kaoru. " I think I have an idea!" declared Akasuki. " I'll fight crime with you after school or on the weekend when there's no school. During

class, while I'm in the class getting your work and my work, you 3 can go fight." " That's a perfect idea!" exclaimed Momoko. " But, won't you be known as the puff that sometimes fights crime with us?" asked

Miyako. " Yes," responded Akasuki. " And I'll probably still be well-known as you 3." " Oh." said Miyako. " Wow! I can't believe we are going to have a friend who'll get our work for us and is really nice and

interesting!" screamed Momoko. Then Professor Utonium screen went on and it revealed the mayor and Miss. Bellum. " Sorry to interrupt! But it's the Gangreen Gang! Their vandalizing my house!" cried the mayor.

Then the screen shows them ruining the mayor's house. Then the mayor notices Akasuki. " Who's your new friend?" asked the mayor. " That's Akasuki! She's our new member! She'll be fighting with us after

school or on the weekends!" exclaimed Miyako. " That great! Now come on hurry Powerpuffs!" yelled the mayor in fear. " Ok, we're on our way!" answered Momoko. " Good luck!" cheered Miss. Bellum. Then the

four friends transformed into the Powerpuffs and they flew towards the mayor's house happy as they can be because they made a new friend who loved books and was kind and her name was Akasuki Sudo aka

Frolicking Bunny. The End!


End file.
